Millions of individuals utilize portable communication devices routinely on a daily basis. Devices such as two-way radios, cellular phones and other portable communication devices have become necessities for individuals to communicate in a timely manner when needed. A conventional cellular phone processes and receives at least three types of communications. The cellular phone is capable of making and receiving a phone call, receive and/or send a SMS text message as well as receive and/or send an email.
Upon receipt of any of the types of communications referenced above, the cellular phone functions to notify the user of the receipt of the communication. Conventional notification techniques utilize audio sounds such as ring tones, beeps or other sounds to alert the user to an incoming phone call, text message or email. Additionally, conventional cellular phones can also be programmed to alert the user to an incoming phone call, text message or email utilizing a short duration or sequence of vibrations.
One problem with the audio notification is that many times the user may be unable to hear the ring tone or beep due to proximate environmental conditions. Loud noises and environments such as outdoor areas routinely have substantial background noise, which substantially limits the user's ability to hear an audio notification that they have received a phone call, text or email. Additionally, for those cellular phone users that are hearing impaired and utilize their cellular phone for text messaging or email are unable to utilize the conventional audio notification sounds generated by the cellular phone.
Another issue with the conventional notification system is the vibration notification. Many users may have placed the cellular phone in an area that substantially mutes the vibration noise and/or feel. Additionally many users may be engaged in an activity or in a position wherein they are subject to environmental vibrations such as but not limited to riding a bicycle or in a car.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a cellular phone that provides an alternative method of notification to the user of an incoming phone call, text message or email that can be detected when the user is present in an environment that is not conducive to conventional notification techniques.